This invention relates to an adjustable cutting apparatus for longitudinally slicing lenghts of strip material to a desired width. For example, the tool may be used to slice strips of copper foil used in stained glass processing to a desired width.
In accordance with the invention there is provided an adjustable cutter for longitudinally slicing a length of strip material such as copper foil to a desired width wherein the strip of foil is pulled through a guideway across a cutting blade which longitudinally splits the foil along a required line as it is pulled through the guideway. The apparatus includes a base member with a cutting surface and a see-through blade guide plate over the surface which includes an elongate slit for receiving the cutting blade. A pair of adjustable plates are located between the see-through guide plate and the base member, the plates having respective inner edges which can be adjusted laterally with respect to the slit to define a guideway of a selected width to suit the width of the foil being cut and a selected location relative to the slit dependent on the width to which the foil is to be cut. The cutter may further include support means for a reel of foil in the form of rods having horizontal sections extending from the base member and vertical sections mounting a reel shaft therebetween. The reel shaft can be removed by swiveling the rods about the horizontal sections. Further, the reel shaft may be threaded with a reel mounted thereon between a pair of end plates with nuts outside of the end plates which can be used to adjust the position of the end plates so as to align same with the foil guideway and to adjust the end plates so as to accommodate reels of different width foil. The horizontal sections of the arms may carry a foil roller over which the foil travels to the guideway.
In use, the foil is accurately slit to a desired width longitudinally simply by pulling same through the guideway across the cutting blade which extends into the guideway through the blade slit in the blade guide plate. The see-through nature of the plates allows for accurate positioning of the respective guideplates which define the guideway.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents pertaining to cutting devices and the like: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,822,046; 4,018,119; 4,175,460; 2,316,249 and 1,747,264.
None of the above patents, however, discloses a cutting device having the features of the present invention.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.